<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HP藏匿 第六十九章 by Mr_Valley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266027">HP藏匿 第六十九章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Valley/pseuds/Mr_Valley'>Mr_Valley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Valley/pseuds/Mr_Valley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>洛茛/权域</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HP藏匿 第六十九章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两年的时光在喧闹愉快的生活中度过了。<br/>这天，权域有些焦躁。<br/>自己再过两天就要离校，洛茛的生日恰巧的赶在了明天，然而因为近来的繁琐离校手续，准备给洛茛的礼物还没有完成，权域只能偷偷摸摸在寝室熬夜做了。<br/>所以这天午夜，熟睡的洛茛是被一阵钻进被窝的动静弄醒的。<br/>他睁开酸涩的双眼，睡意朦胧中感觉怀里多了个毛茸茸的脑袋，低头时对方柔顺的头发正蹭过自己的下巴，于是洛茛下意识抬眼看了下一旁时钟，发现已经过了零点。<br/>“生日快乐，洛茛。”<br/>权域把脸埋在洛茛的颈窝里，轻声说道。<br/>洛茛微微睁大眼，紧接着便感到权域往自己手里塞了一样小小的，带着链子的，金属质感的东西。<br/>是枚胸针。<br/>“下学年记得戴着，一个小小的防护措施。”<br/>洛茛感觉到权域的嘴唇无意间擦过自己脖颈，湿润的吐息轻喷在自己喉结处，心里开始痒痒的，于是伸出手揉了揉权域脑袋，“侧过去睡，别压着心脏。”<br/>等了会儿后，发现怀里的权域安安静静没有任何要翻身的动静，刚要开口时感觉对方伸出手轻轻抓住自己的衣袍，似乎在怕半夜违反校规跑过来会被扣分。<br/>洛茛察觉到这个小动作和小心思后感觉心里那种忍了两三年的痒痒的程度又升了一个层次，不由勾起唇角，“我会抱着你。”<br/>权域这才安心侧过身，还没摆好一个舒服的姿势便感觉腰间被一只手禁锢住。<br/>洛茛贴近权域，温热的吐息让权域感觉耳根微微发烫，紧接着权域身体一僵，因为他清楚的感觉到有一根硬硬的东西正隔着睡衣抵着自己股间。<br/>权域艰难的咽了口唾沫，这才醒悟到自己刚刚一系列行为很像在挑逗对方，心中隐隐有想挣扎的欲望，因为他忽然意识到自己今年成年了，而那玩意儿挺大。<br/>“怎么办呢？”洛茛低沉的声音响在权域耳侧，晕染上了诱惑般的沙哑，“好像是被某个小家伙半夜偷偷摸摸爬床弄得，小家伙不帮我解决一下吗？”<br/>“……”权域舔了舔开始发干的嘴唇，默默转过身，就要像以前一样用手探入对方睡袍中握住时，却被制止了。<br/>洛茛捏着权域下巴，拇指擦着权域的下唇，“是不是该更改一下方式了？”<br/>权域微张着唇，大脑一时不知该怎么反应，只缓慢坐起身。<br/>洛茛也坐起来，指尖拂过权域发梢，将垂落的头发别到他的耳后，轻轻摩挲着对方面颊，“怎么了？”<br/>“没……”权域挡开对方的手，别过脸，感觉自己脸颊微微发烫，目光不自然的移到别处。<br/>“觉得难受的话就算了。”洛茛看着权域不知所措的脸，笑了笑，正欲把对方按在怀里好好揉捏一番时，却看到权域俯下身扯开自己的浴袍，感觉到他隔着布料轻轻咬上囊袋，顺着形状舔上去。<br/>洛茛隔着布料感受到对方湿润的舌头在肿胀的阴茎处不断游走，但是就差那么一口气，时间久了，呼吸也因此变得粗重，在此刻安静的黑夜里格外明显。<br/>权域舔咬了一会儿后，分寸掌握刚刚好的拉下洛茛紧绷的内裤，握住迫不及待弹跳出来的阴茎，看着上面爆着的血管，犹豫了一下后还是低下头，舌尖细细绕着龟头打转，舔舐，慢慢将肉棒往口腔深处递去，卡到喉咙最深处后停顿了几秒才开始卖力吞吐起来，唾液混含着发出令人遐想的咕啾声。<br/>洛茛轻抚上权域的发丝，在感到对方的舌头不断擦过龟头时，不由的缩紧了手指，另一手轻巧的解开了权域的睡衣，褪去了一些，露出对方堪称清秀瘦弱的肩膀，苍白的皮肤在夜色里隐隐泛着冷光，仿佛有一层明晃晃的妖冶覆在上面。</p><p>权域吞吐一阵后，洛茛感觉差不多了，看他在这种事上一副游刃有余的样子，洛茛捏住权域消瘦的下巴，迫使他抬起头，揩去对方嘴角的津液，“技术不错，看来以前练得次数挺多？”<br/>还未等权域反应过来这句话的意思，洛茛便吻住他那早已红润的嘴唇，霸道的侵入对方口腔中卷起柔软的舌头，将他欺身压倒在床上。<br/>“唔……”权域抵着洛茛，感觉自己被吻的喘不过气，呼吸错乱间，大脑混乱的意识到洛茛的吻似乎带着一股突如其来的醋意。<br/>权域被吻的呼吸艰难，想推开他说些什么，然而洛茛敏锐的察觉到了，立刻握住权域细细的手腕将他两手掰到头顶。<br/>突如其来的强迫感让权域克制不住微微颤抖起来，他呜咽着想把头别过去，然而洛茛用另一只手扣住了他的后颈，放肆的纠缠深吻着，不给一丝喘息的机会。<br/>发泄的差不多了后，洛茛感觉到权域紧贴着自己的身体在难受的挣扎，这才放开他。<br/>权域不断的喘着气说不出话来，湿漉漉的双眸畏怯的看着洛茛。<br/>洛茛抚住权域上下起伏的胸膛，轻轻地在他额间落吻，这次却如同对待一个易碎的玻璃品一样轻柔的吻着对方的眉间，鼻梁，在红肿的唇上温柔吸吮着，舌头时不时灵巧的再次撬开他的齿间，纠缠在一起。<br/>唇分时，权域眼神恍惚的看着洛茛，大脑早被吻的懵懵胧胧，毫无防备。<br/>洛茛看着权域这副模样，心中动容，于是轻抚上他的脸，挑开几根别到脸上的发丝，在他耳边厮磨吮咬一阵后开始缓缓往下吻，吮吸着权域凸起的小红点，舌尖不断掠过，另一只手也不断把玩着。<br/>“啊…唔……”权域没忍住，敏感的呻吟出声。<br/>洛茛勾起嘴角，看着身下面色潮红的权域，褪去剩余衣衫后轻轻掰开了他的腿，怜惜的咬了咬内侧的嫩肉，吮吸出一个个小红点。<br/>接着，洛茛拿出润滑油，手指沾上围着蜜穴打转，插了进去。<br/>一根…两根……<br/>“啊…唔不…”权域浑身仿佛有一股电流突然窜上来刺激着自己，头不由得向后仰着，露出纤长的脖颈。<br/>“不什么？嗯？”洛茛轻柔的勾起嘴角看着身下不住喘息的权域，俯下身吮吸着他的脖颈，手指在穴道中不断抽插扩张，发出淫乱的水声。<br/>三根……<br/>“啊…啊！唔……”权域被刺激的将腰身抬离了床面，口中发出的只剩下了呻吟，身下的肉棒也微微抬起了头，洛茛另一只手握住它不断操弄着。<br/>感觉穴口被润泽扩张的差不多后，洛茛抽离了手指，把润滑油涂抹在自己的肉棒上后，缓缓的破开后穴。<br/>“啊…别……”撕裂般的疼痛让权域惊叫出声，“…等等…还不行唔…”<br/>权域想伸出手抵住洛茛的前进，然而最终却只是毫无气力，更像是勾引的抵在了对方炽热的胸膛上。<br/>“…不要…不…啊……”随着洛茛不断的深入，权域眼里疼出了泪花，声音残破可怜的带上泣腔，锁骨处染上一片潮红，“呜…难受……疼……”<br/>“乖，放松……”洛茛按耐着被刺激了的神经，将肉棒缓缓插到最深处后，俯身吮吸着权域湿润的眼角，不断顺抚他的腰背，好让他紧张的身体放松。<br/>权域疼的直抽气，这才记起这个身体是第一次做这种事，他现在只感觉自己仿佛又要死一次了，完全不敢动自己的下半身。<br/>见权域呼吸平缓下来后洛茛将他牢牢困在身下，缓缓抽送起来。<br/>“啊！啊…不…呜唔……”权域感觉到洛茛开始有频率的抽插后，吃痛的叫出声，下一秒便被洛茛的吻堵住了嘴。<br/>“呜…唔嗯…唔…唔呜……”权域被顶的断断续续呜咽着，洛茛松开唇后，他便一口咬在了洛茛宽厚的肩膀上。<br/>洛茛也没吭声，只轻抚着他的背。<br/>缓慢操弄了一会儿后见权域还是喊疼，于是洛茛停下来，亲了亲红着眼眶的权域，抱着他坐跨起来，舔吮着他的脖颈，指尖不断顺着背脊安抚，时不时掠过背部的敏感点。<br/>“嗯…哼唔……”权域被抚弄的不由搂紧了洛茛。<br/>片刻，见权域平缓了下来，洛茛便再次顶弄起来，二人连接处不断发出淫乱的水声和清脆的撞击声。<br/>“啊…不…哈啊……”权域被抱坐起来后，因为加上了自身重量，下面被插的更深了，挣扎着想起身，却又不断因为爽点的刺激而跌坐下去。<br/>“啊…啊…唔……”疼痛和爽感不断交错刺激着权域，权域感觉自己要疯了，呻吟声夹杂着破碎的哭腔，听得洛茛的下体愈发坚硬，两手揉捏着权域的臀肉，不断顶着。<br/>“哈啊…啊…嗯啊……”渐渐的，权域完全被爽感支配，闭上眼开始迎合起对方的抽插，浑身酥酥麻麻的。<br/>倏然，洛茛不顶了。<br/>权域迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看到一双温柔出水的蓝色眼睛正注视着自己。<br/>洛茛看着怀里人湿漉漉的琥珀色眸子里满是情欲，不由的亲了亲，接着躺了下来，伸出双手摊在权域面前，勾起唇角。<br/>“来，自己动。”<br/>权域低头看向那一双修长有力的手，仿佛被蛊惑了一般，吸着鼻子，将手搭在洛茛手中，十指相扣，颤抖着借力缓缓动了起来。<br/>“哈啊…嗯…啊……”<br/>洛茛扶着权域，饶有兴趣的看着权域逐渐欲求不满的样子。<br/>权域因为抽插频率的降低，开始俯下身，嘴唇不断有意无意擦着洛茛的，呻吟中还带出了呜咽讨好的声音。<br/>洛茛感觉自己的下体快要硬出水后，终于松开了手，权域顺势伏在了他身上，搂紧洛茛。<br/>“想不想要？”洛茛将手搭在了权域阴柔的腰身上，在权域耳边诱哄着。<br/>权域将潮红的脸埋在洛茛肩上，浑身燥热难受，“嗯……”<br/>“求我。”洛茛侧过脸，感到对方落下的发丝扫过自己的脸，痒痒的。<br/>权域吸着鼻子，求饶般搂紧了对方，肌肤紧贴着洛茛的面庞，却没怎么出声。<br/>就在洛茛决定饶过他时，耳边传来一个晕染着沙哑的泣声，“肏我……”<br/>洛茛听的瞳孔微微一缩，起身迅速将权域按在了床上，快速抽插操弄起来，一时间小小的卧室中充斥着淫靡的水声和股间的啪啪撞击声。<br/>“哈啊…啊啊…啊嗯…”<br/>洛茛发了狠的肏着身下的权域，听着对方呻吟声越来越急促，自己的喘息声也越来越重，权域的肉棒开始冒出了水，洛茛一手禁锢着权域，一手顺势握住了他的下体，不断刺激着龟头。<br/>“哈啊…啊啊…嗯啊！啊…”前后的双重刺激让权域的呻吟声颤抖的破了音。<br/>股间几次狠狠的撞击后，两人同时到达了高潮，洛茛及时拔了出来，白色的浊液间断喷在了二人小腹间，昏暗的房间里立刻萦绕了一层腥膻味，权域的小腹在高潮的余温下轻微痉挛着。<br/>洛茛汗津津地搂紧了身体泛着潮红的权域，轻轻吻住他。<br/>缱绻厮磨片刻后，洛茛温柔的看着他，“还疼吗？”<br/>“嗯……”权域回答着，看着洛茛肩膀处的牙齿印，将脸埋进了洛茛的颈窝里。<br/>“可我还想干你，怎么办？”<br/>权域立刻要挣脱起身，洛茛没等权域挣扎便再次吻住，趁着后穴还湿润，将肉棒送了进去。<br/>……<br/>微光从窗帘的缝隙间穿过来后，洛茛放开权域，轻柔的吻了吻对方的脖颈和脸颊。<br/>权域颤抖着合拢双腿，休息片刻后，嘟囔了一句“去洗澡”谁知刚一站上地板，双腿便一软，摔在了洛茛温暖的怀里。<br/>洛茛轻笑了两声，抱起浑身软弱无力的权域走向浴室，一边走一边在权域耳边吓唬着要再在浴室干他，话音刚落，权域立刻胡乱挣扎想下来，被洛茛按在浴室门上深吻一阵后安静下来，可怜的吸着鼻子看着洛茛。<br/>“那这次先记着。”洛茛轻言慢语的贴着权域的嘴唇说道。<br/>权域红着脸搂紧对方，埋在他肩上嗯了一声，得到答复后的洛茛这才重新抱起权域进入了浴室。</p><p>第二天，哈利几人明显感觉到权域很困倦，就好像昨天没睡觉似的，早上已经接连打了好几个哈欠，更奇怪的是，脖子上的围巾就算进了温暖的教室也不取下来。<br/>“你不热吗？”罗恩不可置信的看着权域。<br/>“你昨天晚上又去有求必应屋了？”赫敏在一旁皱着眉。<br/>一旁的安德鲁默默瞥了眼赫敏。<br/>“赫敏，嗯……”哈利突然意识到了什么，立刻想寻找一个话题，“嗯…你觉得今天的鱼子酱面包怎么样？”<br/>“波特，你是傻的吗？”姗姗来迟的马尔福一屁股坐在了哈利旁边，哈利不自在的往旁边坐了坐，想再说点什么时，麦格教授已经拿着一沓表格走了进来。<br/>“你离校后想做什么？”哈利悄声问道。<br/>“唔……傲罗？”权域打趣的看了眼哈利，见哈利的表情渐渐由愣怔变为欣喜，权域挑起一边眉，“那就傲罗吧。”<br/>“其实国际魔法合作司也不错，我觉得你能胜任那里的职位。”赫敏一本正经的建议道。<br/>“哪天你们缺胳膊少腿了，我会给你们……”<br/>“住嘴马尔福，你能说点好的吗？”哈利愤怒的瞪了眼马尔福，引得麦格教授也注意到了这边。<br/>“……抱歉。”马尔福等麦格教授转过身后，小声说道，引得罗恩和赫敏以及安德鲁纷纷惊讶的侧目。<br/>“但是傲罗要二十一岁后才能参加试选，他们虽然十七岁成年，但依然认为二十一岁后需要承担相应的责任和义务，几乎任何一个部门的主要职位都这样，傲罗更不例外。”赫敏整理着自己的那份表格，“你们在这之前可以先积累经验。”<br/>“谢谢提议。”权域将表格填好后交给了麦格教授。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>